


Assassin's Creed One Shots

by Kenway_Cormac11



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), One Shot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenway_Cormac11/pseuds/Kenway_Cormac11
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Edward Kenway, Arno Dorian/Jacob Frye, Charles Dorian/Jacob Frye, Edward Kenway /Shaun Hastings, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Cesare Borgia, Jacob Frye/Henry Green | Jayadeep Mir, Kadar Al-Sayf/ArnoDorian, Shay Cormac/Christopher Gist, Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Kudos: 14





	1. Arno x Kadar

El día está algo frío, así que salió del departamento que compartía con su hermano y su cuñado usando una sudadera blanca con algunas partes en gris, subió la capucha hasta que esta le cubrió una tercera parte del rostro. Caminaba en silencio, y con rapidez, deseoso de poder volver pronto a la calidez del departamento, tras casi un cuarto de hora entró a la panadería, sonriendo ampliamente ante el aroma del pan recién horneado, eso y que hacía mucho más calor que en el exterior.

Antes de que pudiera acercarse a elegir que llevaría para su hermano siente como unos brazos le rodean desde atrás. 

—Bonjour, mon chéri. 

En cualquier lugar podría reconocer esa voz y ese acento, sin muchas demora, se gira en brazos de su captor y planta un beso en su mejilla. 

—Buen día, habibi. 

El francés suspira ante el beso del menor, delicadamente acaricia sus mejillas con los pulgares y frunce ligeramente el ceño al comprobar que la piel de Kadar está algo fría. El momento entre la pareja se ve interrumpido por un carraspeo. 

—Si Romeo y Julieta ya terminaron de darse amor ¿podría Julieta venir y ayudarme a sacar el pan del horno? 

Kadar se echa a reír al ver a Jacob, siempre con su tono bromista y jovial, dispuesto a molestar a Arno a la primer oportunidad. El francés alza una ceja, fingiendo sentirse ofendido, pero termina dejando a Kadar para que elija lo que llevará, y por su parte, va a ayudar a Jacob antes de que el inglés haga algo torpe y acabe con las manos quemadas. 

—Por cierto, mon chéri ¿estás nervioso? 

Pregunta Arno una vez que ha sacado el pan del horno y se acerca al chico de brillante mirada celeste. 

—¿Nervioso de que Malik ya no me deje salir a comprar el pan? No, para nada. 

En realidad, si estaba algo nervioso de que, luego de poco más de un mes y medio, Malik, su hermano tiende a ser algo… sobreprotector con él, así que imagina la situación; Arno pidiendo permiso para poder salir juntos y a Malik, generosamente lanzando a la cara del francés, una copia del Álgebra de Baldor y el Quijote unidos con cinta gris. 

—Bueno, si Malik no va a dejarte salir, entonces yo tendré que ir hasta tu casa y colarme por las noches. 

Insinuó aquello con una sonrisa y se inclinó hacia él joven árabe para poder capturar sus labios en un beso, dulce y bastante casto. 

Jacob está seguro que necesitará una inyección de insulina luego de ver tanta melosidad entre la pareja; para distraerse, comienza a guardar en una bolsa de papel el pan que el menor de los Al-Sayf ha elegido. 

Kadar toma la bolsa bastante agradecido y le paga a Jacob; se despide de Arno y finalmente se dispone a salir, ha tardado un poco más de lo debido, y no quiere que Altaïr le haga burla sobre quedarse coqueteando con el panadero francés.

—Aguarda… 

La voz de Arno hace que se quede a la mitad del camino entre el mostrador y la puerta. El francés saca una caja que había reservado especialmente para Kadar y se la entrega, sólo con la condición de abrirla hasta llegar a casa. 

Y así lo hace. Al entrar al departamento deja el encargo sobre la mesa y va directamente a su habitación para destapar la misteriosa caja. 

Son macarons. Eso y una breve nota en francés. 

Arno sin duda, sabe que el primer paso para conquistarlo, es con esos postres franceses.


	2. Jacob × Arno

La cama parece bastante grande en aquellos momentos, es ridículo ¿no? después de todo, no está solo en esta; a su lado, como si nada estuviera pasando, su esposo descansa plácidamente, dándole la espalda. Por unos segundos vacila en si debería abrazarlo o no, pero, ciertamente ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que lo abrazó con gusto. 

Jacob Frye se sentía como un completo idiota mientras que miraba el techo, se sumía en los pensamientos de autocompasión, ¿cómo había podido permitir que las cosas llegaran a eso? Es decir, siempre había procurado ser atento a todas las necesidades del francés que estaba hecho un ovillo a su lado, había sido gentil y amoroso; jamás le había alzado la mano o le habría dirigido una mala palabra. 

—Arno ¿sigues despierto?

Sus ojos verdes, siguen clavados en el pulcro techo de la habitación; quizá debería aguardar a la mañana siguiente para abordar el tema, pero se lo ha callado tantos días, que siente la opresión en su pecho. La única respuesta que recibe por parte de Arno es un semi gruñido, y luego este se gira para poder verlo. Jacob se siente incapaz de verlo. Aún en la penumbra de la noche, sabe que, una mirada sería suficiente para callar. 

—¿Desde hace cuánto?— su voz, es apenas más que un susurro. No hay enojo en sus palabras, ni siquiera algo de rencor; solamente se refleja el dolor en estas, y aunque Arno no lo nota, también se nota un poco rota. La pregunta deja a Dorian un poco desconcertado, y antes de que pueda decir algo, Jacob continúa lanzando preguntas. 

—¿Puedo saber, al menos, qué es lo que hice mal? ¿No fui lo suficientemente bueno acaso? 

Entonces, es cuando Arno cae en la cuenta de lo que está hablando Jacob. Sabía que el día tendría que llegar, lo que no esperaba era que sucediera tan pronto, y tampoco que al inglés se le ocurriera abordar el tema en mitad de la noche. 

—Jacob… no ha sido eso, no ha sido culpa tuya…

Dorian siquiera sabe qué decir, claro, en más de una ocasión, había abordado el tema con Shay, pero, ahora que tenía la situación de frente, no sabía cómo debía actuar. 

—¿Lo amas?— Realmente Jacob no está del todo seguro de querer escuchar esa respuesta, pero, otra parte de sí, exige saber los sentimientos del francés. Escucha un suave “sí” por parte de su pareja. Siente cómo su corazón se parte, pero aquello no es realmente tan doloroso como el día en que percibió un perfume distinto en las camisas de Arno, o cuando descubrió un mordisco en su clavícula que él no había hecho. Duele, sí, pero era algo que ya había estado esperando.   
En ese momento se levanta de la cama, y comienza a cambiar su pijama por ropa más apropiada para salir a la calle. Arno se sienta en la cama y en sus ojos puede leer la interrogante sobre lo que hará. 

Jacob sonríe débilmente y termina poniéndose la cazadora de cuero negro que siempre usa, al terminar, mira con el ceño ligeramente fruncido la argolla de matrimonio que adorna el anular de su mano izquierda, argolla que Arno le había entregado acompañada de una promesa. Desliza la pieza metálica fuera de su dedo y se la entrega a Dorian en la mano, hace un pequeño amago de acercarse con la intención de darle un último beso, pero a escasos centímetros, cuando siente como sus respiraciones se entremezclan, acaba apartándose, gracias al poco orgullo que aún le queda. 

No dice nada más, no quiere saber siquiera si conoce al amante de su esposo, o los detalles de cómo acabó Arno involucrado con él. Por su propia paz mental, prefiere quedarse en la ignorancia. 

Sale entonces del hogar que comparten juntos, meditando en que, al día siguiente faltará al trabajo y se dedicará a embalar todas sus pertenencias para volver a su departamento de soltero. 

Sus pasos se ven guiados, inconscientemente, hasta las puertas de un bar, sitio que solía visitar con cierta frecuencia, al menos hasta que contrajo nupcias con Arno; apenas entra y el bartender deja lo que está haciendo para recibirlo. 

—Maxwell… —el ambiente vivaracho y las atenciones de su amigo, le hacen olvidar unos instantes el motivo por que, para comenzar, había llegado hasta ahí, el mayor le guía hasta la barra y le ofrece algunos tragos. 

Y en ese momento, a Jacob no parecen molestarle los ligeros coqueteos de Roth. Incluso, ya con el alcohol encima, comienza a meditar la oferta de años atrás, sobre darle una oportunidad.


	3. Shay x Haytham

—¿Por qué demonios estamos aquí?— Pregunta Shay, cruzado de brazos en su butaca, Ezio sólo niega y Jacob le da un golpe en el hombro. 

—Por Arno, es su gran noche. —susurra Ezio y mira hacia el frente, donde toda la orquesta está bien acomodada; y entre el tumulto de personas, se encuentra Arno, elegantemente enfundado en un smoking, sujetando solemne su violín y atento a las partituras, y aunque a Jacob le fascina el aspecto de su novio en ese precioso momento, no cabe duda que el traje acabará en el piso de su departamento una vez que el concierto acabe y se vayan de ahí. 

Shay sólo es capaz de soltar un suspiro. Nunca ha sido un hombre de fe, pero, en esos momentos, reza porque el concierto transcurra rápido, o al menos no quedarse dormido, sabe bien que Arno le reprenderá si hace eso. 

Están tan cerca, que Shay es perfectamente capaz de distinguir todos los rostros entre la multitud de músicos, pero hay alguien que particularmente capta su atención, y es el director de la orquesta misma. Al momento que comienza la música, Shay queda maravillado con los gráciles movimientos del hombre que lleva la batuta, que lo único que desea es poder ver el rostro de tan elegante sujeto; pero durante casi dos horas, solamente se conforma con ver su cabello, de un negro profundo, sujetado impecablemente con una cinta roja. 

Al final no se ha dormido, cosa que tiene sorprendido a Ezio y a Jacob, este último, si bien no es fanático de Mozart, ya se ha acostumbrado a escuchar a su novio practicando constantemente; así que pasó de aburrirse a disfrutar en cierto punto los gustos musicales de Arno. 

Al concluir, los tres chicos aguardan a que Arno esté libre para acercarse y felicitarlo, pero de inmediato, la atención del francés es demandada por el director de la orquesta, y amigo cercano. 

Finalmente Shay puede verlo. 

Amor a primera vista. Haytham Kenway está completamente seguro de que eso es completamente lo opuesto a lo que sintió en el momento que conoció a Shay Patric Cormac, el amigo de Arno; ciertamente tenía cientos de defectos y ni uno solo de estos le resultaba encantador; pero no iba a negar que el menor había despertado cierto interés en él con esa llamativa cicatriz que atravesaba la parte izquierda de su rostro, seguramente habría una historia que valía la pena escuchar detrás de esta. 

Así fue como comenzó todo. 

•°•°•°•°•°●°•°•°•°•°•°•

—¿Puedo saber en qué piensas?— Shay alza un poco la cabeza del regazo de su pareja para verlo mejor, encantado por los brillantes ojos azules del mayor. Este dejó de lado su libro y sonrió. 

—Pienso en ti. —respondió Haytham, Estiró la mano y delicadamente acarició la mejilla del irlandés; este cerró los ojos y disfrutó las caricias, eran pocas las veces que Haytham tenía esa clase de gestos, así que, cada que lo hacía, lo disfrutaba de una manera en que Kenway no podía siquiera imaginarlo. 

—¿Puedo saber que pensabas sobre mí exactamente?— Shay abrió los ojos, un poco curioso. 

—Bueno, en que, cuando te conocí, creí que eras un idiota. Si mal no recuerdo, apenas y fuiste capaz de pronunciar tu nombre.

—En mi defensa, es culpa tuya que me haya puesto así. No estaba preparado para conocer a alguien como tú… —murmuró Cormac, desviando la mirada, quizá un poco incómodo al recordar la noche del concierto de Arno. 

—Yo tampoco esperaba conocer a alguien como tú.

Regularmente Haytham era propio de visitar sitios como museos, galerías de arte, codearse con gente bastante culta… así que fue toda una sorpresa cuando se encontró, poco a poco enamorándose de un joven, seis años menor que él, que apenas y hacía más que leer las revistas en la sala de espera del dentista. Y aún así, Shay había comenzado a leer algunos libros, más que nada buscando impresionarlo y tener algún tema de conversación con él. Haytham, por su lado, buscaba a Arno y pedía consejo para charlas de temas más banales, para no aburrir a Shay. 

Finalmente, Haytham sujetó el rostro de Shay entre sus manos, inclinándose a capturar sus labios en un beso, gentil y casto.


	4. Shay x Haytham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alusión al M-preg

—¿Seguro que no puedes atender todos tus asuntos por videollamada? 

La pregunta hizo al inglés esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Tampoco era que le terminase de agradar la idea de estar separado por casi cuatro días de su esposo y de su pequeño. Pasó las manos por el vientre abultado del irlandés; su sonrisa se ensanchó al percibir la pequeña patada por parte de su primogénito no nato, y aunque Haytham adoraba esos momentos, a Shay no le causaba tanta gracia que el pequeño Connor se moviera tanto, y peor aún si era por las noches. 

—Sabes bien que si eso fuera posible, no dudaría en hacerlo, deary, pero es algo importante. 

Respondió Haytham con cierto pesar, por lo general, siempre lograba librarse de esa clase de reuniones gracias a las benditas videollamadas; y cuando no era posible, Shay incluso le acompañaba gustoso en sus viajes, pero con el embarazo, prefería que el irlandés se quedara en casa a reposar. 

—El jueves por la noche estaré de regreso. —Garantizó Kenway con toda la formalidad propia de un británico. 

Claro, lo último que Haytham esperaba, era que el día en que habría de tomar el su vuelo de regreso comenzara una maldita tormenta que, como consecuencia, retrasó su vuelo hasta la tarde del día siguiente; y la peor parte de la situación fue que, la recepción de señal era tan mala que siquiera pudo avisar de aquello a Shay. 

El viernes por la mañana, cuando la tempestad cesó, intentó comunicarse con él, pero en todas las ocasiones, terminó dejando un mensaje de voz, disculpándose por no haber avisado o algo similar. 

Luego de, poco más de cinco horas de vuelo, en las cuales no pudo dejar de pensar en Shay, y que su preocupación por el menor fuera en aumento, pudo llegar a New York, desde el aeropuerto tomó un taxi, aunque no fue tarea sencilla. 

Al llegar, el departamento que ambos compartían estaba, extrañamente en absoluto silencio, cosa extraña dado a que Shay regularmente se la pasaba viendo documentales que estuvieran relacionados con el mar, y en últimas fechas, programas sobre el cuidado de los bebés; cuando miraba estos últimos, sus ojos adquirían un brillo particularmente especial al pensar en poder tener en brazos a su pequeño. 

Al abrir la puerta, sintió su corazón acelerarse solo ver al irlandés en el sofá, hecho prácticamente un ovillo envuelto en uno de sus suéteres negros, de manera apenas perceptible, pudo percatarse del pequeño y ligero movimiento de su cuerpo y, logró escuchar sus sollozos. Estaba seguro que estos no se debían a sus hormonas ni a alguna película, pues Shay no era mucho del tipo de llorar. 

Haytham se acercó con pasos temblorosos, con algo de miedo a preguntar qué ocurría, estaba más que consciente de que, algo bueno no era. 

—Yo... lo perdí...

la voz de Shay con esfuerzo y era apenas más que un susurro apenas comprensible, especialmente por sus constantes sollozos y su voz rota. 

Kenway tomó asiento y le atrajo hacia su regazo, sin comprender en un comienzo de que le hablaba su esposo. 

—Haytham... lo-lo perdí... 

El menor intentó separarse del inglés, quién, apenas tuvo oportunidad de procesar el significado de aquellas palabras, se sintió sin fuerza alguna para retener a Shay sobre sus piernas; este se movió a su propio rincón en el sofá y se abrazó a uno de los mullidos cojines. A esas alturas, el castaño había llorado tanto, que ya ni siquiera le quedaban más lágrimas que derramar. 

Haytham, en esos momentos tenía demasiadas preguntas, pero aparentemente, Cormac, no estaba en las mejores condiciones para poder hablar, a lo que se limitó, a hacer un poco de acopio de fuerza y logró ponerse en pie; se acercó al menor y pasó un brazo por detrás de sus rodillas y el otro por su espalda, alzandolo entre sus brazos de la manera más cuidadosa que pudo y le llevó a la cama.

Le dejó en la acolchada superficie y pronto se acomodó a su lado, atrayéndolo y subiendolo a su pecho, acariciando con la diestra las mejillas de Shay, y con la otra su cadera. 

Cuando Cormac alzó la vista, pudo sentir cómo lo que aún no terminaba desmoronarse de su corazón, lo hacía en esos momentos, contemplando los preciosos ojos azules de Haytham llenándose de lágrimas, que resbalaban de forma silenciosa por sus mejillas. 


	5. Arno × Jacob

Arno jamás ha dudado de la palabra de su novio; ni siquiera cuando este se reunía con el resto de sus amigos británicos y salían juntos a sólo Dios sabe dónde y enviaban audios extraños. 

Tampoco dudaba de Jacob cuando este llegaba tarde por quedarse tarde en el trabajo; jamás dudó de él, pues, buena parte de su relación, se cimentaba en esa confianza y fe ciega que tenían uno en el otro. 

Al menos así era hasta un par de meses atrás. Había comenzado a llegar un poco más tarde, según él, para cubrir algunas horas extra en el trabajo; y en una ocasión llegó impregnado de un aroma femenino que le resultaba poco familiar. Aunado a ello, las sospechas de una presunta traición por parte de su amado inglés, solo fueron en aumento.

•°•°•°•°●•°•°•°•°•

—¿Con quién hablas, mon ange?— Preguntó el francés una tarde, acercándose sigilosamente a su pareja y envolviendolo entre sus brazos desde atrás; este, en respuesta, no hizo otra cosa sino guardar el teléfono móvil. A mitad de un importante mensaje de texto; sus manos temblaban ligeramente e incluso, su ya de por sí, blanca piel, palideció un poco más, además de que un brillo culpable apareció en sus ojos. 

—Sólo... eran asuntos del trabajo, sunshine. Te aseguro que pronto dejaré de... atender asuntos del trabajo en casa. —El inglés se dio vuelta, y pasó los brazos por el cuello de Arno, acercandolo un poco más para poder besar sus labios. Si bien, Dorian estaba casi seguro de que su pareja le era infiel, este sabía ocultarlo bastante bien; pues sus labios se movían contra los suyos con perfecta sincronía, y sus lenguas danzaban en boca ajena con la misma adoración que sentían uno por el otro desde el primer día. 

—Espero que no sea una mentira... —murmuró el de ojos amielados una vez que se separaron. 

•°•°•°•°●•°•°•°•°•

—Arno, tenemos que hablar. 

El francés dejó de lado la copa de vino de la que estaba bebiendo; podía sentir su corazón latiendo de manera frenética, y, de haber sido físicamente posible, el chico estaba seguro de que este, definitivamente saldría de su pecho. Aún no estaba listo para escuchar como Jacob confirmaba todas sus sospechas. 

—¿Hablar? ¿Hablar de qué? —Interrogó el francés con cierto temor, a lo que Frye, esbozó una sonrisa y hurgó entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta. 

—Bueno, es algo de lo que quería hablar contigo desde hace unos meses atrás, pero, por más que lo he intentado, no había encontrado el valor suficiente para decirte que... 

Dorian, sin poder soportarlo más, y al borde de una crisis nerviosa, decidió interrumpir a su pareja a la mitad de su discurso. 

—¿Decirme que? ¿No tenías valor suficiente para decirme que me estás engañando? No hace falta, me di cuenta hace meses, eres pésimo mintiendo, Jacob Frye. Debí escuchar a Napoleón y a Shay cuando dijeron que podía encontrar un mejor partido que... 

—Alto ahí, Arno. — Jacob cortó tajantemente la palabrería de su amado, un poco indignado de que lo creyera capaz de cometer semejante bajeza. —¿Engañarte? Jamás haría algo así, sunshine. —Del bolsillo izquierdo, sacó una elegante y pequeña caja aterciopelada de color verde y la abrió, dejando a la vista una brillante alianza de oro blanco con una pequeña inscripción en inglés, aunque Arno no alcanzaba a leer bien que decía. —Yo sólo, quería preguntarte si quieres ser mi esposo. 

—Jacob... 

La ira del inglés se vio disipada, cuando Arno se levantó de su asiento y fue a parar hasta su regazo, el castaño le envolvió entre sus brazos con bastante fuerza a decir verdad, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, las cuales descendían por sus mejillas. En silencio, se reprochaba a sí mismo por haber pensado lo peor de su esposo, quien, si había estado hasta tarde en el trabajo, era para poder costear la pieza de joyería, y que, incluso hizo a su hermana mayor, acompañarle en la elección del anillo. 

—Yo... quiero casarme contigo, mon cherí. Claro, si tu propuesta sigue en pie, luego de mis tonterías... 


	6. Shay × Arno

—¿Sabes algo? Estoy nervioso, Kenway. Hace diez años que no tengo una cita; de hecho, siquiera sé en qué pensaba cuando invité a Arno a salir. Es un chico bastante agradable, incluso si no siempre sonríe, pero cuando lo hace... oh Dios, es algo maravilloso de ver. 

Shay dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y alzó la vista al cielo, este había comenzado a tornarse gris y unas cuantas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, sin embargo, éstas no eran tan frías como solían serlo al menos, así lo sintió Shay. Aquello le hizo sonreír, y aún si llevaba una sombrilla negra en la diestra, prefirió permitir que el cielo derramara sus lágrimas sobre su cabeza. 

—Cariño, no deberías llorar, creo que durante los últimos diez años yo lloré suficiente por los dos. ¿Acaso son celos? No debería ser así. Sabes de sobra que siempre serás mi primer amor; pero... Liam y Christopher insistieron con aquello de que la vida sigue, y te juro que lo intento. Ha sido complicado hacerlo sólo, y aunque tenía a Connor, era complicado criarlo sin que tú estuvieras ahí. Pero, es un buen chico; estarías orgulloso de él; hace un par de meses se fue a la Universidad. Y bueno, me quedé aún más sólo...

La pequeña llovizna pareció cesar unos instantes, y aún si el rostro del irlandés se había empapado, era claro que este, había aprovechado para liberar un poco del dolor que sentía, acompañando al cielo en su llanto. Sus ojos, se veían ligeramente rojos e hinchados, agradecía, llevar las gafas oscuras, así nadie más allá de Haytham podría verlo en ese estado tan vulnerable. 

—Yo... Espero que no te moleste en verdad, cariño.

Con eso último, Shay se acercó a la lápida marmoleada que se erigía frente a él, donde se leía el nombre de quien, años atrás había sido la razón de su alegría; sentimiento que le resultaba extraño luego de aquel accidente en que sólo iban Connor y Haytham, durante años se reprochó no haber estado ahí con ambos, y ser él quien ocupase ese lugar en el cementerio; dejó a los pies de la roca un ramo de flores blancas, y con esto último, se marchó del lugar; sintiendo como se quitaba un gran peso de encima. Estaba más que listo para continuar con su vida e intentar algo con Arno; después de todo, el chico podría entenderlo mejor que nadie, en algún momento en las pequeñas reuniones a las que ambos asistían, más que nada, obligados por sus amigos, el agradable francés le habló un poco de la que había sido su esposa. 

Tanto Arno como él, estaban hechos pedazos cuando se conocieron; pero, ahora, intentarían repararse el uno al otro.


	7. Mario/Ezio/Federico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advierto que esto contiene incesto tío/sobrino y entre hermanos; sino es de tu agrado puedes pasar esto de largo...

—Felicidades, supongo que ya estás feliz ¿no? —Ezio miró con el ceño fruncido a su hermano mayor mientras este sonreía con aire burlón. 

—Oh, venga, pasar el verano en casa de Mario no será tan malo… —La voz de Federico intentaba sonar animada, aunque realmente no estaba seguro de que tan bueno sería alejarse de la ajetreada vida en Florencia para hacer “trabajo de campo” en casa de Mario. 

—Claro… no podría salir nada mal, porque no es como que papá y él no hayan cruzado palabra en los últimos… ¿qué? ¿Quince años? — El mayor de los hermanos Auditore tragó en seco, sí, la última vez que habían visto a Mario había sido en el hospital, el día en que Claudia había nacido, y a esas alturas ya no tenía una imagen muy clara del rostro de su tío; el que no hubiera fotos familiares donde apareciera él tampoco ayudaba mucho. Sólo recordaba vagamente que Mario Auditore era un hombre muy alto y serio, y robusto en comparación a Giovanni.   
De cualquier manera, Federico quería creer que su padre, colérico, no hablaría en serio sobre echarlos de casa por casi un mes. 

*  
El día previo al inicio de las vacaciones de verano, Giovanni parecía igual de firme como el día en que había dictado el castigo a sus hijos mayores, y el día se había ido en hacer un par de maletas, cuando Federico pidió prestado a Petruccio su game boy para pasar el rato estando en Monteriggioni, Giovanni se echó a reír con fuerza, e insistió en que no tendrían tiempo suficiente para aburrirse. 

A las seis de la mañana del día siguiente, ni bien se comenzaron a asomar los primeros rayos del sol cuando Ezio y Federico se encontraban en el asiento trasero del automóvil, con Giovanni al volante, con un semblante amenazadoramente apacible; ninguno de los dos jóvenes tuvo el valor de hacer alguna broma durante el camino o de decir palabra alguna siquiera, esperanzados a que su progenitor cambiara de opinión al último minuto. 

No fue así. 

Cuando bajaron del vehículo, Giovanni no les dio tiempo de al menos estirar las piernas, solo abrió la cajuela e indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que bajaran todo. 

—Padre… —el tono de Ezio era bastante dócil, aunque el mayor ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos, de hecho, estaba intercambiando algunos mensajes con el propio Mario. 

—Ya los están esperando. 

Con esto último Giovanni Auditore regresó a su auto, antes de marcharse, sin abrazos o palabras de despedida; aún estaba furioso con sus dos vástagos como para eso, y quizá un mes sin ellos sería bastante bueno; al menos no recibiría llamadas en la madrugada de que sus dos hijos estuvieran causando disturbios por los bares de la ciudad. 

*

Entraron en lo que parecía un pequeño y pintoresco pueblo, aunque bien amurallado, y al llegar, quedaron impresionados por el gran tamaño de la casa, pero más aún por el aspecto de Mario Auditore, que aguardaba a su llegada. Su semblante era tan serio como el del propio Giovanni, pero había algo en él que resultaba inquietante, y era esa cicatriz que atravesaba por su rostro, claro el hombre era veterano de guerra, era lo menos que se podía esperar. Ezio se adelantó, y saludó al mayor, con voz temblorosa, intimidado por el hecho de que Mario era considerablemente más alto que él o su hermano.

*

—Mierda… —Masculló el menor, habían pasado solo cinco días y estaba seguro de no poder más; cuando Giovanni mencionó “ir a trabajar” a la Villa Auditore, esperaba hacer trabajo administrativo o contable, como lo que hacía Giovanni en el banco; lo último que imaginaba era que, a las afueras del pequeño pueblo su tío contara con una cantidad ridícula de caballos, y de terreno listo para ser arado y sembrado. Esa tarde el caballo favorito de Mario había escapado por un descuido de Federico, y él había tenido que correr tras el equino más de una hora intentando montarlo para llevarlo de regreso a la caballeriza. 

Cuando esto estuvo hecho, disfrutó como nunca el poder recostarse en el suelo y descansar un poco, aunque sus músculos tiraban de sí y se contraían, adoloridos. 

—Vamos, no es para tanto, fratello… —Federico intentó ser optimista, aunque eso no sirvió para que Ezio se pusiera en pie, lo que sí logró hacer que por lo menos se sentara, fue ver a Mario portando una camisa roja a cuadros, y unos vaqueros que dejaban poco a la imaginación; estaba cargando, aparentemente sin problema alguno unas cuantas pacas de heno para los caballos; aquello permitió a los jóvenes hermanos, apreciar como los músculos de los brazos de Mario se marcaban prominentemente debajo de la prenda de franela. 

—Andando, Ezio, que aún falta mucho por hacer antes de ir a tomar un descanso para comer —El tono de su tío, por primera vez en días, no era tan duro como otras veces, aquello le hizo sentir reconfortado. 

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ponerse en pie y pronto fue a acomodar la comida para los caballos, aunque el estar ocupado en aquella faena no le impidió ver de reojo más de una ocasión a Mario. 

Apenas eran las doce del mediodía, y Ezio descansaba plácidamente recargado en la barra de la cocina, bebiendo una cerveza fría, pese a que Mario había dicho que no lo hiciera; el poco refinado líquido no eran las costosas botellas de su padre, pero servía para apaciguar su sed. Estaba tan centrado en ello, que no prestó atención a los sigilosos pasos de su tío, adentrándose en la cocina; hasta que experimentó algo de escozor sobre sus glúteos, arrancándole un pequeño quejido. Aquello no era algo que hubiese esperado, pero no iba a negar que, la idea de Mario castigándolo por desobedecer sus normas le ponía bastante. 

—Creí que habíamos hablado sobre el alcohol, Ezio. Por cierto, Federico necesita ayuda… —Con esto, el Auditore mayor se alejó hacia la nevera, tomando una cerveza, pero yendo a tomar asiento en el sofá de cuero que decoraba la sala, el menor se le unió después, aunque, para sorpresa de Mario, el joven decidió tomar asiento en su regazo; quizá buscando más castigo. 

—Fuera de aquí… al menos ve a poner la mesa mientras yo ayudo a Federico… —Pero su sobrino tenía otros planes en mente, ya que pronto se puso en pie, pero solo para acomodarse en una posición distinta encima del veterano; dejando su vientre encima de las piernas de Mario, apoyando parte de su peso en sus brazos, que se estiraban hacia el suelo y dejaba las caderas alzadas. 

Mario se echó a reír, Ezio no era muy distinto a Giovanni en sus años de juventud o en el poco tiempo en que estuvieron juntos en su servicio militar, hasta que se casó con María y dejó la casa, pero, tener así a su sobrino, tan expuesto y vulnerable, envió un pequeño golpe de calor a su vientre, y la sangre comenzó a acumularse notablemente en su entrepierna; Ezio pudo notar como el bulto de Mario se volvía más duro contra su costado. 

—Puedes castigarme si te viene en gana, pero yo ya no pienso hacer nada más. 

Los labios del mayor se curvaron en una sonrisa, sujetó los pantalones del joven por la cinturilla y los bajó hasta sus rodillas; Ezio dejó escapar un pequeño gemido sólo ante la particular sensación de saberse expuesto, pero eso no lo desanimó; por el contrario, meneó las caderas a modo de reto, aunque sus movimientos burlones cesaron al sentir la mano de Mario estampandose contra su trasero, dejando una marca rojiza sobre su tostada piel. 

Federico terminó de cepillar a los caballos cuando entró a la casa, quedándose estupefacto en su lugar; claro, no era sorpresa alguna para él los gustos de Ezio por los hombre mayores, lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con su hermano de rodillas frente a Mario; solo pudo ver como la cabeza de su querido fratello se movía hacia atrás y luego al frente. 

Aquello estaba mal en más de una manera; empezando, por el hecho de que no le disgustaba en lo absoluto la imagen frente a él; y pronto se encontró junto a Ezio, ayudando a complacer a Mario, quien abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir otra lengua recorriendo su longitud; y pronto, comprobó con entera satisfacción que Federico, contrario a su hermano, podía recibirlo entero en su boca; pero, sin duda la mejor parte, fue cuando vio a los jóvenes hermanos intercambiando inocentes y torpes besos entre ellos; un tanto nerviosos por sus actos. 

Mario dejó de lado su semblante duro, y con gentileza invitó a ambos chicos a acomodarse en cada una de sus piernas, delicadamente tomó el rostro de Ezio y besó sus labios, sólo roces castos al inicio, después usó la lengua, incluso emitió algunos cuantos sonidos obscenos solo para provocarlo, mientras Federico observaba con atención, tomando valor para dejar algunos besos a lo largo del cuello de su pequeño hermano y después pasó a unirse con gusto al beso, jadeando, especialmente al sentir la áspera mano del mayor abrir sus pantalones y sacar su mediana erección, acariciándola con movimientos pausados.   
Los jóvenes hermanos tomaron un poco más de confianza en lo que hacían, aunque pronto se pusieron de pie y sonrieron con complicidad a Mario, indicando con un movimiento de cabeza que sería más cómodo ir a la habitación.


	8. Ezio x Leonardo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: muerte de los personajes principales

—¡Venga, Ezio... arriba¡ —El italiano abrió los ojos pesadamente, y sonrió al verlo ahí, nuevamente, sus mechones dorados, brillando bajo los rayos del sol caían sobre sus hombros, enmarcado su rostro; la boina ligeramente inclinada hacia el frente, cubriendo a medias uno de sus ojos... 

Esos ojos. En los que se había perdido al instante en que tuvo la dicha de ver por vez primera cuando María lo llevó a regañadientes al taller. 

—Anciano... no tenemos todo el día. —El rubio insistió, tomando las manos de Ezio, tirando de él para obligarlo a levantarse. 

Pero a Ezio le costaba bastante hacerlo; la edad había pasado factura, y ya no era el chiquillo de diecisiete que corría de un lado a otro tras Leonardo para poder robar pequeños besos a escondidas durante las cálidas noches florentinas. 

Leonardo frunció el ceño, pero animadamente tomó asiento a su lado y recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Auditore; este quedó maravillado por el suave aroma a lavanda impregnado en la piel del chico. 

—Cierra los ojos...—Murmuró Leonardo con una sonrisa traviesa; presionando un beso contra los labios de Ezio; Auditore rezaba porque nadie hubiera visto aquello. 

—Cuando cuente hasta tres, te levantaras y vendrás conmigo ¿vale? 

El florentino asintió. 

—Uno... 

Auditore se sentía extrañamente en paz, olvidado incluso que no había llegado sólo a la plaza. 

—Dos... 

Recordó que no podía irse, Sofía y Flavia estaban a algunos metros no muy lejos de él. 

—Tres. 

Estaba de pie; podía escuchar a Sofía gritando, pero no era del todo consciente de lo que su esposa decía; por el contrario, su atención se centraba en Leonardo. 

¿Cómo no iría tras él? En vida había sido su mayor adoración, y aunque no tuvo oportunidad de despedirse cuando Da Vinci se marchó a Francia, ahora lo tenía frente a él; no podía dejarlo marchar dos veces.


End file.
